In contemporary clinical medicine, chemical drugs are served as a main concept and method for disease treatment, but the chemical drugs have different toxic and side effects, causing varying degrees of damage to human health. The key is that a variety of complicated and refractory diseases caused by cancers, genetic diseases, chronic respiratory diseases, cell death and the like cannot be cured by the contemporary clinical medicine, resulting in many premature deaths.
Therefore, a new physical therapy needs to be quickly launched, without any toxic and side effects. The clinical practice has proved that a physical therapy can cure various complicated and refractory diseases that cannot be cured by today's clinical medicine and it has a broad spectrum of medical treatment effect.
According to reports of the World Health Organization, non-infectious diseases are a “first killer” in today's world. In 2008, for example, 63 percent of the death of the world's population, about 36 million people, died of the non-infectious diseases, while 80% of which occurs in low- and middle-income countries. If no action is taken, it is expected that the epidemic of non-infectious diseases by 2030 will make 52 million people died.
With analysis, it's believe that the cause of death and non-infectious diseases, particularly the formation of disease, has a direct correlation with four factors, in which: environmental factors; food chain in a region and a country and eating habits; good habits and exercise; preventive measures and treatment measures adopted. Most experts and the World Health Organization (WHO) have similar or even identical views about the four related factors. The problem is that chemical drugs are dominant in disease prevention and therapeutic method of disease, but it is difficult to achieve the purpose of prevention and cure by using the chemical drugs for cancers, genetic diseases, and diseases caused by immune function deficiencies. We need to explore new ideas, and propose new concepts and methods to solve the problems that cannot be solved by today's clinical medicine.
In 1950s, a DNA structure of double helix is discovered. After nearly 60 years of research, scientists have found that free radicals and other by-products produced by metabolism (including aerobic respiration) may cause different types of oxidative damage to a DNA base pair and take away electrons in a double helix base pair structure. If failing to repair in time, it may cause serious problems, such as if oxidized guanine react with water molecules, miss match of the base will be formed, that is to say gene mutation occurs. Scientists have found that variation caused by base oxidation is a major reason for cancers, genetic diseases and cell death.
It has to be clearly understood that oxidative damage caused by free radicals and other by-products produced by metabolism (including aerobic respiration) is ever-present. In addition, with respect to the damage caused by enabling ionizing radiation, ultraviolet radiation, chemicals in smoke (including tobacco), from the external environment, and other pollutants in the air environment to enter into the body; and the damage caused by enabling various pollutants from the food chain (including water) to enter into the body, humans can take various measures to reduce the damage, but cannot avoid damage after these external factors enter into the body. If these external factors enter into the body, the oxidative damage to the body will be exacerbated. The human body has a strong ability to repair itself, biologists now has confirmed or suspected over 130 human genes associated with DNA repair, and this figure is still increasing. However, any repair of oxidative damage is related with electrons, and the electrons play an important role in DNA repair. Therefore, it is necessary to replenish the electrons for the body.
Today thousands of people died of non-infectious diseases worldwide each year are directly associated with the DNA oxidative damage. It's proposed in a patent titled “apparatus and method for producing negatively charged nano particles” that how to produce the negatively charged nano particles. However, it does not definitely teach that the electrons can clean up and sterilize an ambient space within a certain range, and work in a body after the negatively charged nano particles entering into the body, in addition to produce the negatively charged nano particles in the air. To this end, it becomes a new method for repairing the DNA oxidative damage.